Comforting Love
by HitsuHina143
Summary: HitsuHina Everyone must live their lives so there are no regrets. Hinamori and Hitsugaya cannot deny their love for each other, but will Hinamori be able to erase Aizen? or is Hitsugaya just her crutch?
1. I like you

Comforting Love

Part 1-Confessions

Hinamori: Ranginku-san, Are you finished?

Matsumoto: Yeah, I am coming.

Hinamori: Does it really take you that long to finish 5 pieces of paperwork? I mean Hitsugaya-kun is the one who does "all" of the work.

Matsumoto: Oi! Hinamori-chan that's mean. I still help my taichou.

Hinamori: Yeah, Yeah but now were gonna be late for the vice-captains meeting.

Matsumoto: Well. We can just let Kira update us on the info.

Hinamori: Mou. That's mean.

(Matsumoto changing the subject to safe herself)

Matsumoto: So have you told taichou yet?

Hinamori: Huh? O.o

Matsumoto: Oi. Come on Hinamori-chan don't tell me you haven't told him. Or that you don't understand what am saying cause I know you do.

(Hinamori blush)

Hinamori: I don't know how to tell him though.

Matsumoto: Don't worry I know "exactly" what to do.

(Hinamori thinks about what Renji and Kira had told her before about Matsumoto. Even though they are totally unaware of Hinamori's feelings for Hitsugaya.)

Hinamori: Umm… Abarai-kun, Kira-kun. Can I ask you guys something?

Renji: Hmmm?

Kira: Go ahead.

Hinamori: Well there's this problem am having, but I don't know who to talk to about it, and I was wondering if you guys could tell me who to go to.

Kira: Well, why don't you just tell us?

Hinamori: …… well.. Ummm

Renji: Spit it out already.

Hinamori: It's a girl problem.

Renji and Kira: ……. (BLUSH madly)

(Hinamori notices their red faces)

Hinamori: Mou! It's not what you "think". I just need advice.

Kira&Renji: Oh… (Sweat drop)

Hinamori: I was thinking of asking Rangiku-san.

Kira: No, no, NO!

Hinamori: Huh? O.o

Renji: You must "never" ask her for advice.

Hinamori: Why not?

Renji&Kira: She'll lead you to something bad, trust me.

Hinamori: Ummm… I don't understand what your saying but we should get to the vice-captains meeting.

(With that they went to the meeting. End of flashback)

Matsumoto: Oi! Hinamori-chan Are you okay? O.o

Hinamori snaps out of it: Huh? Umm yeah I am.

Matsumoto: Well. Anyways I have to head back to my division. I'll tell you what I need you to do later. Okay?

Hinamori: Okay. Bye.

(Matsumoto waves)

(Back at the tenth division. Hitsugaya is working on paperwork as usual)

Hitsugaya thinking to himself: Where did that baka Matsumoto go to?

(Matsumoto arrives)

Hitsugaya: Just in time. Finish these off.

(Matsumoto ignores his command)

Matsumoto: Taichou. Today at noon could you please meet me at the sunset hill.

Hitsugaya: Why so?

Matsumoto: Just do it please.

Hitsugaya: Fine. Now finish these papers!

Matsumoto: Ah! I just remembered I have something I need to do.

(Hitsugaya's pissed)

Hitsugaya: Yes. And it is right "here" in my hand.

Matsumoto: No, no. I have to go now bye.

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!

(Matsumoto was heading back to Hinamori to tell her what she wanted her to do. Hinamori and Matsumoto were just walking around the headquarters of the 10th division. As Hitsugaya was approaching them.)

Matsumoto: Oh! Hello taichou! (waves)

(Hitsugaya sighs. Hinamori just blushes and looks away. Hitsugaya stares at Hinamori.)

Hitsugaya? Hinamori. (nods)

Hinamori shyly: Umm.. Hi Hitsugaya-kun.

Hitsugaya: ….. ?. Matsumoto if you need to go somewhere then you shouldn't be here in the 10th division headquarters. Now go back!

Matsumoto: Alright, Alright! (sigh) whispers: what a pain.

(Meanwhile Matsumoto heads back. Hinamori and Hitsugaya are standing in silence)

Hitsugaya thinks to himself: Is Hinamori always this quiet?

Hinamori thinks to herself: What should I do? I can't tell him now. Cause Rangiku-san told me to not tell him not until later.

Hitsugaya: Oi! Hinamori?

Hinamori: Hmmm? (still looking away. Blushing)

Hitsugaya: Got anything to do?

Hinamori: ummm…no.

Hitsugaya: Come let's walk.

Hinamori? Okay….

(Hitsugaya leads her to the Rukongai. To no else than..)

Hinamori: O.O Hitsugaya this is…

Hitsugaya: Yeah.. This is where we used to live. Remember?

Hinamori: Yup I remember. I still do come here when I need to think or just need somewhere to relax.

Hitsugaya: ……..

(They talked about the past and how much things had changed at their old house)

Hitsugaya: Yeah.. I remember.

Hinamori: Umm.. What time is it?

Hitsugaya: It's 11:35am

(Hinamori and Hitsugaya both had somewhere to go)

Hinamori: oh-no umm Hitsugaya-kun I have to go somewhere bye!(runs)

Hitsugaya: Oi! Thinks: Yeah I have somewhere to go to. Baka Matsumoto.

(Hitsugaya had made it to the cliff)

Hitsugaya looks at his watch: 11:57am that baka Matsumoto is gonna be late again.

(He leans against a tree. Hitsugaya is then aware of a cracking sound and turns his head)

Hitsugaya: O.O ? Hinamori?

Hinamori: …………..Ummm.. Rangiku-san..

Hitsugaya: I see. Matsumoto called you here to eh?

(Hinamori blushes and thinks to herself: I have to do this now.)

Hinamori: Umm…

Hitsugaya: Is this your first time coming here?

Hinamori: Yes. It is…

Hitsugaya: It's a nice place. To view the sunset.

Hinamori : Ummm…

(Hitsugaya stares at Hinamori)

Hinamori: I…(blushes)

Hitsugaya?

Hinamori: I…I.. I like you! Please accept my feelings!

Hitsugaya: O.O !

(Hitsugaya thinks to himself: No wonder she was being so different around me these days.)

(His eyes go back to it's regular form)

Hitsugaya: …… Umm.. Hina-mori..I..

(Hinamori then covers her mouth. Still covering her mouth she says)

Hinamori; I am really sorry! I didn't…. (turns around and runs)

(Hitsugaya then reaches out to her but just watches her run.)

Flashback: Hitsugaya pictures images of how Hinamori used to be smiling and cheerful, but now he could tell that she was in pain because he never responded to her.

(For the next few days Hinamori had been avoiding Hitsugaya. He had seen her at the 5th headquarters and the 10th but every time Hinamori saw Hitsugaya she would just turn the other way)

(One day Hitsugaya had been looking for Hinamori, but he couldn't find her. Turns out she had been in Matsumoto's room and just stayed there to talk and avoid Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had found out. So he had grabbed her wrist and dragged her out)

Hitsugaya: Come with me.

Matsumoto: Oi! Taichou!

Hitsugaya: If you let me do this. I won't let you do paper work for 3 days.

(Matsumoto of course agreed)

Hinamori: Rangiku-san! Mou!

(Hinamori hadn't said a word to Hitsugaya while he dragged her all the way back to the cliff where she had confessed)

(When they got there. He let go of her wrist, she backed away holding her wrist with wide eyes. She was afraid.

(Hinamori just stared at Hitsugaya with wide frightening eyes)

Hitsugaya: Hina…mori… I have something important to tell you. Hina-mori..

Hinamori covered her ears: I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to be hurt anymore…I don't care if you hate me. But.. if you say it.. I..

(Hitsugaya was walking up to her now)

Hinamori: No..

Hitsugaya: Hina..mori.. I am sorry. I.. like.. you. Please accept my feelings.

(Hinamori opened her eyes and turned to him)

Hitsugaya: Since what happened before.. I would do anything to change that now. If I could.

Hinamori: It doesn't matter.. Because you finally told me your feelings. It doesn't matter.

(Hitsugaya reached for her and embraced her. Then he put his hands on her shoulders, she covered over his hands with hers and closed her eyes. They both went in for their first kiss.)

End of part 1


	2. Perfect memories

Comforting Love

Part 2- Moments that last.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya had been together for almost 2-3 weeks, but they never had time to go out "alone" together. So Hitsugaya decided that he would take Hinamori out, since he wasn't good at things like these he needed advice. From no one either than…

Ichigo: Alright! Nice going Toushirou!

Hitsugaya: It's not "Toushirou" it's Hitsugaya, Taichou!

Renji: Hmm.. What place, what place?

Kira: Park? Restaurant?

Renji: Nah. Too plain, Too fancy.

Ichigo: Guys, we should just let the shorty here think of it "himself"

Hitsugaya throws an icy glare at Ichigo. As Rukia and Matsumoto approach the conversation. Rukia joins in.

Rukia: Don't listen to him. Hitsugaya-taichou, he's just jelous that he doesn't have someone special.

Ichigo: Hmm? What was that now? "I" don't have someone? How about "you?"

Matsumoto: Rukia-chan has more of chances of getting someone.

Ichigo: Who said I was talking to you? Ranginku-san?

Matsumoto: Who said that I wasn't allowed to?

Ichigo mutters under his breath.

Hitsugaya: I don't have time for this. I have to go to the train station or Hinamori is going to get worried.

Matsumoto: Good luck! Taichou.

As Hitsugaya goes off to pick up Hinamori at the train station, he just decides to wing it and go along with anything that comes in mind. Meanwhile..

Hinamori thinks to herself: I wonder what Hitsugaya-kun is doing right now. What are we going to do? What should I do? I am so nervous, confused, scared, eerrrr. (She bit her lip). It's okay I am sure I can think of something.

Hitsugaya arrived at the train station and stared at his watch,

Hitsugaya: She should be getting off soon.

Unknown to Hitsugaya, she had already arrived early.

Hinamori: Ahh! Hitsugaya-kun! (waves)

Hitsugaya turned towards the voice and is shocked. To find Hinamori with her hair down shoulder length, in a long blue strapped dress with yellow, orange, and white patterns at the bottom along with a pair of perfectly matched sandals. Hitsugaya to his amazement hadn't seen Hinamori is any other clothing besides her shinigami outfit.

Hitsugaya: ….

Hinamori: Are you alright?

Hitsugaya: uhh, huh? Yeah… (blush) you look nice, I mean good, perfect. (He was so tongue tied to not know what words to explain how "perfect" she looked) Hinamori of course knew, so all she did was give him a light peck on the cheek. He shut up.

Hinamori giggled: Thank you. Shall we go?

Hitsugaya: Yeah. Hey I thought you had to go somewhere for 1 hour? But you were 15 minutes early?

Hinamori: Well, I already had enough time to get groceries, return to my headquarters, pick clothing, change, & head out.

Hitsugaya: I see.

The two stayed in a moment of silence. Until Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand and let her onto the arriving train.

Hinamori: So, what did you do while you were arriving to the train station?

Hitsugaya: I was just trying to think of things to…(mumbles the last bit)

Hinamori: Huh? What was that?

Hitsugaya: Never mind. Thinks to himself: I can't tell her that I came empty minded. (yawn)

Hinamori: Tired?

Hitsugaya: Just a bit. I had a bit of a hassle while getting here.

Hinamori smiles: I see. You know, I am really glad that I got to have a friend like you, so protective, sweet, but I am really grateful to have you as my boy-

Hitsugaya's head fell onto Hinamori's shoulder in a deep sleep. All she did was smile.

They had arrived a moments later at the last train station, when Hitsugaya had awoken from his peaceful nap.

Hitsugaya: What? Oo You mean I fell asleep and we missed the station? You should of woke me up then.

Hinamori: It's fine. You looked so peaceful and cute that I didn't want to disturb you. Well, why don't we take a seat?

They sat at the closest bench to them and talked.

Hinamori: Oh right! I made us some lunch. Apple pie.

Hitsugaya: Hinamori.. You didn't have to.

Hinamori: Well, I wanted to! Besides we missed out station so it's all good that I already prepared something, but I've been at bit lousy in cooking, so it might not taste good.

Hitsugaya: I am sure it's fine.

Hinamori cut up two slices of the pie, and fed Hitsugaya a piece.

Hinamori: How is it?

Hitsugaya with a mouthful of pie: It's delicious!

Hinamori with a big smile: Really!

Hitsugaya: Mmm hmm.

Hinamori: Mmm it really is good! (smiles)

Hitsugaya&Hinamori ate in peace together. They were happy as long as they were with each other. Hinamori got up, and started walking around the empty station, humming cheerfully with Hitsugaya watching her with a calm, amusing expression.

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun! (waves) let's go outside of the station!

Hinamori ran up the flight of stairs that lead outside the station.

Hitsugaya: Oi! Hinamori! Wait! Be careful!

He ran after her, up the stairs and finally caught up to her. He was mainly out of breath. Hinamori had her eyes closed as the wind blew against her face sending her hair to flow in the wind. Hitsugaya thought he hadn't seen anything more beautiful. Hinamori was enjoying the wonderful feeling of the breeze against her skin, the freshness of the air, and the suns warmth. Hitsugaya walked up to her and wrapped his arms around Hinamori's waist causing her to gasp in surprise and open her eyes.

Hitsugaya whispered in her ear: You shouldn't run off like that. You scared me.

Hinamori: You know that I wouldn't run off like that with-out you knowing. Besides I told you that I wanted to come out here.

Hitsugaya: I know. Even so I need to see you to know that your safe, and I need you close to me to know that you're here. (Hitsugaya held her tighter and buried his face in her hair.) I need to let you know that I won't let you go.

Hinamori felt so light. With those words she felt like she was the most luckiest girl in soul society. She closed her eyes and smiled.

Hinamori: Thank you. But I don't need you worrying about me 24/7.( giggles)

Hitsugaya: Well too bad. (evil smirk)

Hinamori hit him lightly in the ribs. Causing him to act like it hurt.

Hitsugaya: That hurt sooo bad! (Sarcastically)

Hinamori: Oh well I am "sorry" (added with laughter between the middle)

Hinamori started to skip away from Hitsugaya slowly enough to let him catch up, and she stuck her tongue out teasing him. Hitsugaya ran towards her. She squealed because it seemed like he was going to tackle her, but he stopped in time to lift her up bridal style and twirl her around gently. They both laughed.

Hinamori leaned her head on his shoulder: You know. Even though we didn't plan anything to do today, it was really fun. Thank you.

Hitsugaya: Yeah it was. Besides scaring me, and missing our stop. But that doesn't matter anymore does it? Cause I was with you.

Hinamori was touched with the last part. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes. It was a sign saying that he truly didn't want to let her go, that he was there for her, to know that he cared, and that they were forever part of one another. Hinamori used her left hand and placed it softly on his cheek, smiling, as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed his lips. He reacted by holding her tighter. When they parted he twirled her around as she laughed.

End of part 2


	3. Shattered

Comforting Love

Part.3-Lost

It was a perfect sunlit morning with a clear blue sky. As if everything is the world was at peace. That for sure was what it seemed to the perfect couple of soul society, Hitsugaya Toushirou&Hinamori Momo.

Hinamori: (sigh) It's such a beautiful morning. I just want to stay like this forever.

Hitsugaya: Hmm? sure is.

The couple just sat there together for a few minutes cuddled together. If one thing were to interrupt this moment, everything would be broken, but that wouldn't matter because everyone else is soul society wouldn't dare to interrupt for sure. Besides one person..

Hinamori: Matsumoto?

Hitsugaya: huh?

Hinamori: Where is she? she would usually be up by this time of the day to come drop by your office.

Hitsugaya: No need to worry about that it's all good. (said with an evil smirk)

Hinamori: How so? ( got up looking at him as if he did something. giving that don't tell me, you did what i thought you did.stare.)

Hitsugaya just looked back with a smile. Thinking she's so beautiful, and cute.

Hitsugaya changing the subject: Your beautiful.

Hinamori blushed thinking: Fine. I'll let you go this time (kissed him on the cheek)

Hitsugaya: I think it's time we go out for a morning walk together. We haven't been out lately since everyone is working all the time, it's too difficult to get around.

Hinamori smiles: I'd like that.

The two went out into the peaceful morning roaming around the empty soul society. Everyone seemed to still be asleep since it was 6am.

Hinamori: What do you plan on doing today?

Hitsugaya: Nothing. work? take a break. give extra work to Matsumoto.

Hinamori gave him a pout, added with puppy eyes. It confused him.

Hitsugaya: What's wrong?

Hinamori: How come am not included in your daily plans?

Hitsugaya: (sigh) you should be smart enough to realize that your always going to be included in my daily plans. So there's no need to question.

Hinamori smiles: I was just teasing.

Hitsugaya: Better be.

Hinamori: Or what? your gonna hurt me, your own girlfriend? Hmm?

Hitsugaya thought about the "your girlfriend" part. He thought to himself. That's right even thought we've been together for so long, I still haven't realized Hinamori as my girlfriend. That made him feel so stupid and selfish. That it hurt to have Hinamori be a girlfriend of a guy like him. I am an idiot.

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun? Are you okay?

Hitsugaya snapped out of thought: Yes I am fine. Also to your previous question. I would never hurt you, or would I let anyone hurt you, and I just wouldn't let anything happen to you.

Hinamori smiled at him, showing him her love and trust she had for him. It made him feel pain because he thought " I don't deserve this from Hinamori."

Hitsugaya: Hinamori? Do you... trust me that much to love me?

Hinamori was confused and shocked but didn't show it to him: Of course. I do. Why wouldn't I? Unless...

Hitsugaya: Hinamori..No. I didn't mean it that way, it's just isn't it too soon?

Hinamori: Yes it is but it doesn't mean I can't feel it. Right? and besides I don't have to say it, unless I mean it.

Hitsugaya: Yeah your right.

Hitsugaya thought to himself more and realized "I do like Hinamori alot, but is it enough to love her?"

Hinamori: Hitsugaya-kun?

Hitsugaya: Hmm?

Hinamori: I... I love you... Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Hitsugaya was caught back in his own throat. but why couldn't he say it?

Hitsugaya dodging the response: Let's head back. Everyone should be starting to work now.

Hinamori disappointed agreed. She thought to herself "He doesn't love me after all..."

They both walked back in silence as if they were people who just met, but they both knew something was bothering each other to not talk. Hitsugaya had dropped Hinamori off at her division, they had made plans to meet each other later when everything was settled in.

Even though everyone was at work. Hinamori couldn't find herself able to do anything. Memories of the past kept coming back to her like when Azien was killed after his betrayal of soul society. " Why am I thinking about this now?" "It's over..unless you still have feelings for him?" " No. I love Hitsugaya Toushirou, even if he doesn't..." She began to cry. "Why is it so painful?" " Is it Aizen-taichou I need or is it Hitsugaya-kun?" " I am such an idiot." she wrapped her arms around her legs and cried.

Back at 10th division.

Hitsugaya couldn't concentrate either. He had given Matsumoto the work to do saying that he had things to think about. " Why is Hinamori with me anyways?" "Not like I have anything interesting about me." "She doesn't deserve me. or.." " Is it that I am a replacement for Aizen?" He began to build up anger inside of him. "She doesn't love me. Do I love her?" "No. I mustn't think like this." "She loves me for me, but why can't I believe that?" He punched the wall as hard as he could for a few minutes causing blood to drip down his fist. " I am such an idiot."

The couple were both getting ready for their date, but it didn't feel like a date. They were both distracted by the thoughts of the past, or things that never even made sense. They knew things were true, but never believed them. They wanted to believe things that they wanted to have, but couldn't have them or feel them. They were both thinking the same things but never knew what was happening. They were both is a world of darkness.

Hitsugaya had asked Hinamori to meet him by the southern gate wall at exactly 12 noon sharp. Hinamori had gotten there earlier of course telling herself to calm down and not panic. That Hitsugaya would be worried for the whole entire date, and it wouldn't be good. Hitsugaya on the other hand.. was walking very slow not noticing time passing by so quickly he had lefted at 11 sharp but it seemed to take him forever to hit his destination. People were passing by, everyone was everywhere working hard, when the couple were out together on a date? It wasn't a very good time to be on a date but the couple needed to think. Even Inoue, Ishida,Chad & Ichigo had arrived to Soul Society to help.

As Hitsugaya was about to turn the corner, it was cut off by caution tape. He was confused. "What's going on he thought?" "An accident?, No one would get hurt out here. there's no construction out here. It's impossible." So went around to the other side and squeezed through the crowd, remembering Hinamori was suppose to be around here somewhere.

He had over heard a conversation between two female shinigami.

1st girl:What happened? I heard there was an accident here.

2nd girl:No. It was an attack. Someone or something had attacked someone out here, or followed that person.

1st girl: Oh my gosh.. I hope it isn't anyone we know.

2nd girl: Yeah, that's why we have to be aware. Do you know what it was that attacked the person?

1st girl: Yeah it was ...-

Medical shinigami: EXCUSE ME! sorry ladies but I need to get through!

The medical shinigami had went throught the crowd to meet up with the other medical shinigami.

Hitsugaya continued to think. He kept on trying to budge through the crowd but it was diffifult. But people had recongnized him letting him through since he was a captain. Hitsugaya twisted, turned, and continued to push through. That was when he had heard it...

Someone: Hitsugaya-kun!

He followed the voice. It was Hinamori's voice. The person kept on calling his name.

Hitsugaya-kun!

Hitsugaya-kun!

Hitsugaya-kun!

It was getting louder and louder every second it was getting closer and closer to the middle of the crowd. He had made it through...

1st medical shinigami: I see...

2nd medical shinigami: Yeah.. it's very brutal. I couldn't believe it.

1st Medical shinigami: It couldn't have been.. but why.

The medical shinigami began to choke back his words.

2nd medical shinigami: Yeah I know.

3rd medical shinigami ran up to the two.

3rd medical shinigami: The information has been confirmed. The suspect. the location. time. and attacker.

2nd medical shinigami: Please continue...

3rd medical shinigami: The suspect was..

Someone had triggered Hitsugaya's senses by screaming his name. He turned to see..

Inoue: Hitsugaya-kun!

Inoue was with Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was confused. All three of them stood there listening to the medical shinigami.

3rd medical shinigami continued: The suspect was attacked by a hollow at 11:30 sharp, approaching the sounthern gate wall. The suspect was..

He was choked back, and couldn't say the name. but he continued slowly.

3rd medical shinigami: The suspect was... Hinamori Momo. The vice-captain of the... 5th division.

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide. "no" he thought "this can't be."

Matsumoto and Inoue gasped. Inoue bursted into turns and Matsumoto hugged her, as Matsumoto started to tear. She was staring at her captain. Hitsugaya was frozen in spot. Matsumoto could feel his pain so much that it hurt. But she doubt that anyone else who was here was more hurt than her captain. Hitsugaya fell to his knees and punched the ground. He started to scream and tears now flowed freely from his closed eyes. Everyone watched in pain as the medical shinigami started to clean off the areas of blood, and one medical shinigami came over to comfort Hitsugaya. Everyone began to leave as it started to rain. Everyone except Hitsugaya, Inoue, Matsumoto & the medical shinigami. The medical shinigami tried to comfort all of them but it was no use. Matsumoto wouldn't leave with out knowing her captain was alright, but he was like permanent glue attached onto the ground. Hitsugaya realized when he heard someone calling his name is was Inoue calling him, but he had replaced the voice mistaking it for Hinamori. The name just kept on ringing in his head.

"Hinamori Momo"

"Hinamori Momo"

"Hinamori Momo"

Hitsugaya had realized, " the person who cares and loves me the most. was gone." " She doesn't deserve this because he would do anything to take her place." " I couldn't protect her, how I said I would." " The person I love most in my life is now gone. the most I can do is have revenge. but now my world is forever shattered."

" I love you...Hitsugaya Toushirou"

That was the last thing he could hear her say to him,but he never said it back.

"I love you too...Hinamori Momo."

End of part 3

Still more to come, not over yet!


	4. Emotions

Comforting Love

Part 4- Confusion

It had been a 2-4 weeks or so after Hinamori's attack, Hitsugaya thought, he couldn't remember.

Hitsugaya hadn't been able to concentrate on anything ever since.. his work, friends, meetings, missions, rules, orders because it all led to one thing..the ONLY thing that clustered his mind. "Hinamori..." he spoke to himself.

"Why had I been such a fool?"

"What did I do to get you into this situation?"

"Why couldn't I get there on time?"

"What was bothering me before I got there?"

All the answers came flowing through from the back of his mind..

" Because it was her, you accepted."

"Because you asked to meet her on that day."

"Because you were lost in thoughts about her."

"It was your thoughts of her."

"She was hurt because you were thinking of her.. you were thinking of why your with her.. you were thinking of why couldn't you love her.. even though you said you'd put your life on the line to protect her.. but you didn't protect her.. because you don't even love her."

His last thoughts brought panic,pain, and regret to himself. He sat on the ledge of his office window looking outside the window. Looking at nothing but darkness. He sat still for several minutes, thinking of the answers to his previous questions, but the last answer shot his every nerve to the point where he swore he could feel the pain as if it was really happening.

"What are you doing?" he thought to himself. That was when he realized the exact same question came from the direction of the door. he turned to see the only person who came into the room more frequently then others. Matsumoto. doubting the fact that it was her office as well.

"What do you want?" Hitsugaya said in a irritatted growling tone.

"Unohana taichou has a request that you go see her in the 4th division immediately." Matsumoto said matching his tone.

Hitsugaya could tell that she was unhappy, and angry for his past behavior ever since the...

Hitsugaya stopped the thought by shaking his head back and forth.

"No?" Matsumoto said in a irritated tone.

Hitsugaya turned his head up to hers realizing that she was still in the room.

"I refuse." Hitsugaya responded in a low, deeper, furious tone. He was glaring at her now.

"Taichou please.." she said in a pleading more softer tone.

Hitsugaya cut her off. "What did I just tell you?"

"Taichou!!!!!" she screamed at him now.

"How can you be such an selfish, irritating idiot?!!"

"Why can't you understand that I am a captain and can do what I want?!!!!!" he screamed back.

"I don't care what your thinking about right now.. but everyone's worried!!!!!"

"We need you back, can't you see that?!!!"

"Most of all "she" needs you back!!!!!"

Matsumoto stopped screaming, and was breathing deeply from the loss of her breath.

Hitsugaya flared with anger but stared at the floor, clutched the side of the window ledge with both hands. He held his teeth together tightly. He closed his eyes to calm himself. The memories came back to him now, but memories of when he was happy with everyone. Not just Hinamori, but Matsumoto and everyone. He opened his eyes and stared back at the door. Matsumoto was staring at only one part of the room. Hurt in her eyes.

"Matsumoto.." Hitsugaya finally spoke through the minutes of silence. Matsumoto didn't flinch or move.

"Look at me when I am talking to you." he said in a deeper tone than he actually meant. Nothing. Matsumoto was like a statue.

"Matsumoto.." he continued his anger and irritation starting to show. but then he stopped and said "Please..."

Matsumoto blinked. She seemed to be coming out of her trance.

"What?" Matsumoto said sounded actually confused with shock. It was like she thought Hitsugaya was coming back to himself.

He smirked to her response and tone. "I am asking what she wanted?"

Matsumoto looked dazed. "Unohana-taichou?"

"yes" he said back in a soft tone.

"I-I don't know..." Matsumoto said that looking down at the floor.

"Did something happen with Hinamori?" Hitsugaya's panic started to rise as he questioned more.

"No.at least I don't think anything happened."

"Matsumoto!" he yelled.

"What?"

"I am telling the truth!" she was laughing now. The two were both having an argument like old times.

Hitsugaya's mouth opened but closed again. He sighed.

Matsumoto just smiled.

Hitsugaya rose from the ledge, and went towards Matsumoto.

Matsumoto started ar him.

"Take me to her." he ordered in a normal tone. Matsumoto not knowning he ment Hinamori, grinned a wide grin.

"Thank you. Taichou. Thank you." she said almost like she was going to burst to tears.

They both smiled at each other, then lefted the 10th division grounds heading for the 4th.

The closer and closer they got to the division. Hitsugaya started feeling the regret for coming to the 4th division.

They had reached the 4th division, standing in front of two long doors. Hitsugaya stood there for a moment of time, but Matsumoto knowning he would not react. Knocked on the door.

The door opened.

Before the two was a 4th division guard that held the door open.

They entered.

Unohana was at her desk, waiting for their arrival.

"My, it's a surprise to me that you arrived. Hitsugaya-taichou." she said with a smile.

Hitsugaya only stared ahead, waiting eagerly for the extra information. Questions flowing through his head that he could only ask Unohana-taichou.

"You wanted to see me?" Hitsugaya said ignoring the wait.

She smiled again, but the look then turned to confusion.

"Well, I am not surprised either that you don't know what I wanted you here for."

Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. Glaring.

Matsumoto only looked ahead pretending that she didn't notice the 10th division captain staring at her.

He turned back. Clearing his voice to speak, and Unohana stopped him with a hand. She sent the guard a signal to leave. He obeyed.

"Well, I suppose that I shall explain then." Unohana said.

"You see, Hitsugaya-taichou. I needed you to come here because I need to show you something very important."

She stood from her seat.

Hitsugaya felt the fear creep up his spine.

"It can't be" he thought.

"Please follow me." Unohana ordered.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were led down a long hallway to the room at the very end.

They all stood there for a few minutes. Unohana turned around.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I would like to announce that Hinamori-fukitaichou has..."

She stopped, continuing with something else.

"Well.. I suppose you should see for yourself."

She stepped out of the way of the door.

Hitsugaya looked around him in confusion.

He started back at the door, his gaze went to Unohana then to Matsumoto.

Matsumoto looked pained.

"This couldn't of happened.." he thought. looking back at the door.

He reached for the door, and stopped and turned around to stare at the women who stood before him.

He nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." he said

"Unohana-taichou" turning his head to look at her then he went to his vice-captain

"Matsumoto"

"It's good to have you back." The women both said in unison.

He nodded once again, a sign for them to leave.

They nodded of approval and lefted.

Hitsugaya watched them walk down the hall, then he turned around and froze.

"Now what?" he thought

"Reach for the door and turn" his deeper thoughts told him.

He obeyed.

Reaching for the door, he turned the knob.

Entering the room, all he saw was a bright light that shawn in his eyes, then he stared ahead.

End of part 4.

What will he find?

Still more to come not over yet.

It's x-mas for me so MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!


	5. Found

Comforting Love

Previously: "Now what?" he thought

"Reach for the door and turn" his deeper thoughts told him.

He obeyed.

Reaching for the door, he turned the knob.

Entering the room, all he saw was a bright light that shawn in his eyes, then he stared ahead.

Part 5- Search

He blinked a few times, looking around the room. The room was plainly simple- everything was pure white. At first he hadn't realized why he was in the room, snapping back to reality he remembered- Hinamori!! He looked frantically around the "empty" room. Eyes wide with terror, then he realized a small lump formed under the white sheets upon a white bed. It was like the room had been snowed in because it was freezing and the pure snow colours weren't helping the feeling, since the room reminded him of winter. He went toward the bed with slow, quiet, pacing steps. Afraid to wake her. His heart rate rising with every step he took, he stopped and sighed. And took the small chair next to the head of the bed. He hadn't been aware of the long akward "silence." You could only hear the faint ticking of a clock if you were to listen very carefully. Hitsugaya hadn't realized that the window had been opened. He stood and went to closed the extremely wide opened glass frame.

"No wonder why it was so fricken cold." he thought.

As he was turning towards the bed, he froze. Looking at the monitor beside the bed, it was off. His gaze went to the form on the bed, in an instant he was there, he flung of the sheet. Eyes again struck with horror, he stared at a big fluffy pillow, and went along to the end of the bed. At least 3 pillows were lined up to form a human looking figure under the sheet. He clenched his teeth, till it hurt.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" muttering in a low, firm voice.

He suspected the bed more, and more, coming to conclusions of what Hinamori was planning or already planned. He was so caught up in thought that he hadn't realized that she "obviously" escape through the window. He felt a hit of pain go through his entire body. But all he did was stand there.

"Should I go spread the information?"

"Or should I go and stop wasting my time standing here like a retard?" he thought.

"Both" came the answers as usual from deep inside his mind.

He went to work quickly, fled through the 4th division telling all the people that came in sight, saying that Hinamori was no longer in her room, no time for questions or answers. In an instant the 4th division was a racket, people everywhere running around, here and there. Hitsugaya had "only" told Matsumoto that he was heading out to look for Hinamori. He told her to tell the rest of the divisions of the escape of Hinamori, but no one was allowed to know that Hitsugaya had gone searching for her. A low feeling in his gut said if anyone were to know Hitsugaya had lefted, he would be having a search party looking for him, to bring him back for a meeting and getting ordered around for something else that he didn't want to do. His first priority was to bring Hinamori back.

"Hinamori wouldn't be in the district, aware of people probably finding out about her escape." Hitsugaya noted to himself. He decided to search in the deep, darkest, forbidden, stranded locations of the place. Places that weren't recognized or bothered with. He hadn't seem to notice the time as it passed by like a flash of lightening, as he continued to search. It didn't seem to hit him for a while about how cold it was, until he started to feel numb, and notice his breath.

"Damn it. How can Hinamori survive in this weather?"

"Are you alive and safe?"

"How long have you been out?" he wondered.

His last thought only lead to one place, the place that stayed in his head for the whole time, but he never thought that Hinamori would possibly hide there. With his last tint of hope, he turned around, and headed for his past home with Hinamori in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai. Even though the location would have population, somewhere deep inside his mind he told himself she was there. It took him a while to get to his destination, he didn't imagine how far out he wandered. Relieved he could be at home again, for once in a couple of years. He was surprised at how he remembered the familiar objects so well after so long. A few moments he was too into the moment of being "reunited" with this district that he started to wandered in the wrong directions but was back on track within a second.

At last he found it. His home that was shared with Hinamori,Momo and others. Years long ago that had passed. The house didn't have much change everything was still in place from outside, it was bigger than it seemed, but it had a much more older look to it now. No surprise. Not like anyone lived in the old, dusty, and smelly place anymore. He started walking towards the cracked, brown, and splintered front door. He reached for the cold, rusted, metal handle and turned. The door made an irritating, and high pitched screech as he stepped in. Everything was exactly the same, just that it was covered in dust,spider webs, and was dark as ever. He reached for a candle that was always settled in the same place by the door. Searching for something to light it finally, he gazed around the spooky, damp, and haunting room. The stair case was located on the far right side down a long, thin hallway. Deciding to explore and examine the place later, he went for the staircase immediately. The steps creaked, and crunched under his feet, sending trails of dust to fall from under the wooden boards to the floor beneath. Upstairs there were 5 doors, the bathroom, his old room, Hinamori's room, the owner's, and a guest room. There wasn't much to walk around upstairs, since it was only the rooms. He flung open doors of 3 rooms all the doors crashing into the wall, and swinging back. All empty. The last room down the hall was his "only hope" for him, praying as he went towards the last door down the tiny,small walkway.

"Please be there" he prayed to himself.

This door he opened with caution, with slowly, but shaky hands. The door was fully opened. Nothing. He closed his eyes, forming his mouth into a tight line to stop from screaming. Biting onto his lower lip till it oozed out red liquid, his hand formed into tight fists. That's when he heard a rolling sound, then something clattering on the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a top rolling slowly back and forth, then stopped. Silence. He twitched, as he walked into the room, which he hadn't done with any of the other rooms. A desk was located in the left corner farthest away from him,a desk against the wall, a few boxes on the right hand side, and a closet on the far corner of his right eye. Something on his left caught his eye, a dark figure. He turned. In the corner, closest to him, clutching her legs tightly to her chest... was Hinamori... the girl he went through all the trouble to look for. Everything that matters to him was in the house that still mattered to him the most. They stared at each other with wide frightening eyes. Nothing was said. Nothing moved. Nothing was heard. Nothing made his senses come back to him.. until he concentrated, and noticed that Hinamori was holding something shiny, and pointy sharp in her hands.

Still not done!!!!

Review Please!!!! Thank You!


	6. Crushed

Comforting Love

Previously: In the corner, closest to him, clutching her legs tightly to her chest... was Hinamori... the girl he went through all the trouble to look for. Everything that matters to him was in the house that still mattered to him the most. They stared at each other with wide frightening eyes. Nothing was said. Nothing moved. Nothing was heard. Nothing made his senses come back to him... until he concentrated, and noticed that Hinamori was holding something shiny, and razor sharp in her hands.

Part.6- Empty

Hitsugaya only concentrated on the small, pale, and fragile girl in front of him. Neither of them blinked once, but until Hinamori brought out her left arm that wasn't holding the knife, she struggled to get up on her feet. Supporting herself with her one arm, she was shaking like she just experienced a horror movie. Hitsugaya stepped forward to help her balance, but stopped when Hinamori's eyes flicked up to his. With success she was wobbling on her own two feet, this way and that. Hitsugaya fought the urge to take those few steps and embrace her, but didn't just in case it would frighten her.

She stumbled as she started to walk toward Hitsugaya, he froze. She reached out with both her arms extended to him, dropping the knife in the process.

"You're bleeding" she said through a dry, cracked voice. For sure Hitsugaya tasted something wet and salty on his lower lip where he had bit through his skin, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Hinamori, she was his first priority.

She continued to stumble toward him, with the slowest movements ever. Her arms still reaching, then she fainted. Hitsugaya caught her before she hit face first into the wooden boards. He turned her over, and examined her. She was horrible, thin cuts on her face, few bruises, dry lips, and pale skin. She obviously hadn't eaten anything before she escaped. He stopped examining her and turned to pick up the knife that slipped out of her hands. Closely looking at the blade, there was a line of fresh red liquid along the blade. His eyes widened in horror, immediately his eyes flashed down to Hinamori.

There was a trail of blood coming somewhere from her body, but he couldn't tell. He followed the path to where she was last seen bunched up in the corner; no doubt the blood was still fresh.

"She must have just recently injured or cut herself" he thought.

He looked at her wounded face, no blood. Her legs left no trace of blood either. Then he took her right arm, nothing.

"Her left arm?" he thought. Slowly shifting their bodies, her left arm fell limp to the floor board. Hitsugaya stared at 4 or 5 separate cuts going down the inner side of her arm, beginning at the inside of her elbow down to her wrist. Her arm was all smudge with dark, freshly, red liquid. His last thought was…

"Sorry, but I am taking you back to the fourth division, Hinamori."

The red light outside Hinamori's room finally turned green with a quiet "ding". Shinigami that were healing Hinamori, filed out one by one, all exhausted, and damp with sweat. Hitsugaya rose from his seat outside the door. Unohana finally appeared, with a look of worry, but satisfaction from the help of her division. Hitsugaya was in front of her in an instant, blocking her from taking another step. He looked up at her with fierce, anxious eyes. She lifted her hand up palm facing him.

"Maybe in an hour or so, we just finished." She said.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Alright"

He turned and left for his headquarters.

"Geez! Taichou." Matsumoto said when she saw her captain enter the room.

"You look like hell."

"What happened?"

"Where were you?"

"You should have told me!"

"Making me worry!"

"Oi! Taichou! Are you listening?"

Hitsugaya gave her one of his death glares, but of course Matsumoto would understand that he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. So she simply just answers with an "Ah..I see." Hitsugaya plopped down in his seat, staring at all the paper work that was there waiting for him. He groaned.

"Matsumoto. You can start on the papers now." He ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Baka! I just came back and this is how you treat me?!"

"But I want a break to you know."

"Pft, you have more breaks than I give you."

"You never do give me breaks!"

"Exactly, so you already had your "own" breaks, now GET BACK TO WORK!"

Matsumoto jumped on the last part. In an instant she was gathering papers from his desk and was out the door. Hitsugaya slumped back into his seat.

"Just 40 more minutes" he said to himself. Then he drifted.

Hitsugaya woke up at 10:30pm.

"Damn it! I was supposed to be back 2 hours ago!" then he was off.

Hitsugaya arrived within 5 seconds at the 4th division. No one was around, no guards, no sound, nothing. So he just slipped into Hinamori's room.

" I am sure Unohana wouldn't mind" he thought.

He walked slowly to Hinamori's bed side. She was asleep. It was like a movie being played over again, this was how he saw the bed the last time he came here. He quickly moved over to the other side, and relief swept through his body. She was there with her head tucked slightly under the covers. Window was closed. He took his seat next to her, and watched silently as she slept.

"She's so beautiful" he thought. He leaned down to give her a light kiss on her forehead but then she eyes flashed opened. Inches away from each others faces, she was about to scream but before she could, Hitsugaya's hand was over her mouth. No sound escaped her.

"Shh… it's me." Hitsugaya said in a calm voice. She blinked twice before he lifted his hand off her mouth, and moved away. They stared at each other for a few moments their expressions normal.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Yes I am fine."

"What were you thinking Hinamori?" Hitsugaya stared into her eyes.

He got no response from her. He tried again.

"Hinamori what were you doing?"

"I- I don't know. I was afraid… of being hurt, so I ran."

He didn't say anything, wanting her to go on.

"When I was at that place, I took the stress out on myself." She showed her left arm to him. All he did was nod.

" And then you appeared."

They both stared into space. Then Hitsugaya grabbed her hand, she flinched, but didn't pull away from him. Hinamori looked down at their hands and then met Hitsugaya's warm eyes. She relaxed.

"Why-…" Hitsugaya got cut off.

"Um.." Hinamori started to say, then she looked up at him.

He squeezed her hand then.

"Go on." He urged.

"Um.. wh-.." she couldn't finish.

Hitsugaya answered with silence. Then Hinamori took a deep breathe and exhaled. The next words hit Hitsugaya like a knife in the gut.

"WH-Who are you?" was all Hinamori had said.

Not finished, still continuing. Sorry this chapter sucked. But please read & review.


	7. Healed

Comforting Love

Previously: Hitsugaya answered with silence. Then Hinamori took a deep breathe and exhaled. The next words hit Hitsugaya like a knife in the gut.

"WH-Who are you?" was all Hinamori had said.

Part. 7- Bonding

"What?" Hitsugaya gasped. Hinamori looked away from him and stared down at her sheets, pained crossed her face but Hitsugaya didn't notice. He stared off into space, thoughts, & flashbacks flying through his mind. He shook it off with a shake of his head. He looked up at Hinamori, and just smiled.

"Sorry, I found you in Rukongai, but I didn't want you to bleed to death so I brought you here to Soul Society."

Hitsugaya thought. "No point trying to convince that she knows me, might as well start from scratch." No matter how much the thought pained him, he suggested he could tell her things about his life that he could never tell her himself. Hinamori stared at him with a blank expression.

"What's your name?" Hinamori asked.

"So she's truly forgotten me."

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, call me Hitsugaya-taichou." He smirked.

Hours later, they still talked and Hitsugaya told Hinamori everything about his life in soul society, where he came from; everything, besides the things that involved her. What was he to say? "Yes I forgot to mention, we've known each other for our entire lives even now." Of course he would never bring her up in "his own" life story, afraid to confused/frighten her. They didn't realize time passing by, that it was already 11:30pm.

Hitsugaya rose from his chair, but Hinamori stared at him with a sad expression. Her eyes telling him "Don't go."

"It's late, you need to rest." He answered.

"But I am not tired." Hinamori protested. "I want you to stay here.. With me." Hitsugaya sighed. "What do you want to do?" Hinamori beamed.

"I want to go out for a walk."

Hitsugaya looked out the window. "But it's dark. We can go out when it's day light." Hinamori pouted. "Fine, I'll just go myself." She proceeded to get out of the bunk. Hitsugaya caught her arm.

"I don't want to bring you back with worse injuries, at least let me come with you."

With that they both headed out into the night. The sky was clear, stars were out, and it was a full moon. "Perfect" was all Hinamori thought. Soul society was basically all lights out besides lanterns that lit the paths of the divisions at night.

Hinamori led Hitsugaya to the boundaries of Rukongai, away from Soul Society. Everyone was assumed to be asleep, all silent, but the sounds of Hinamori and Hitsugaya's feet lightly scrapping the pavement. They quickly moved to the stranded beaches farther beyond. Over there was absolutely no light.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Hinamori whispered. She had stopped when she no longer heard his footsteps. There was a slight sweep beside her, she was about to scream when a hand cupped her mouth.

"Don't, you'll wake everyone up." Hitsugaya whispered in her ear. She loosened her state, and turned around to see nothing but darkness. She reached out and sure enough he was no more than an inch away from her.

"I can't see anything." She said, still scanning the still darkness. She started to hyperventilate.

"Shhh." Hitsugaya said repeatedly trying to calm her down. Hinamori gasped when a bright orange light illuminated between her and Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya had brought a lantern from Soul Society, knowing without a doubt that it would get darker.

"Why did you bring that?" Hinamori asked dumbfounded. Hitsugaya looked at her with disapproval.

"Do you want me to blow it out because I like the dark much better." He teased.

"No!" she hissed. He chuckled at her obvious fright. He gave her a wave of his hand, telling her to lead the way, but she never moved an inch of her spot. He sighed and grabbed her hand dragging her along to whatever was ahead. The light scraping of their feet fell silent as they hit the soft sands of the beach. A long pause fell between them as they listened to the water hit the rocks.

"Wait here" Hitsugaya instructed.

"Nani?!" Hinamori began to panic. Hitsugaya gave her a slight squeeze of hand, and was no longer beside her. Hinamori began to hyperventilate again, she held her arms around herself, and shut her eyes. She didn't notice her surroundings as Hitsugaya snaked his arms around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. The beached ahead of her had a path of lights illuminating the outside path allowing her to see the length of the beach. She shifted her head sideways and looked behind her, they were further away from Rukongai than expected. Her sight then shifted to Hitsugaya, who was patiently waiting for her to proceed, she turned her head back to the beach. She hadn't realized that she had wrapped her arms over Hitsugaya's, she dropped her arms and took his hand. As she dragged him along the beach she began to enjoy herself.

She ran along the sandy beach, twirling, dancing, jumping, laughing, as Hitsugaya watched her from behind. Amused by her sudden change of emotions. She headed towards the water, following the tide, as it went out she ran after it, when it came back at her she ran away. Hitsugaya following at his own walking pace to the shore line was surprised at her childish behaviour. He walked over to her, as she knelt by the shore line to look at seashells, crabs, and other creatures approach the shore. She looked up at him and smiled. All of a sudden to his astonishment, she splashed him with a handful of water. She pointed and laughed at him.

She stopped laughing when she knew what was coming next.

"You wouldn't dare." She glared at him, as she slowly backed away from him. With a sudden rush that made her lose her breathe, in a second she was lifted off the ground, in another she was in the water with him. She came up in a gasp of air. Hitsugaya was the one laughing now. With him only being a few feet away she splashed at him till her arms got tired. She couldn't stop laughing. Hitsugaya honestly had never seen Hinamori so happy ever since the incident with Aizen. But he was glad that he could finally be with her knowing that she was happy just being with him. Even if she couldn't remember him… he didn't finish his thoughts as he remembered. "That's right. She still doesn't know who I really am." He stood still as the currents moved him back and forth. Hinamori came up to him, and grabbed his shinigami cloak and stared up at him worry in her eyes. Then she sneezed, he smiled as he carried her bridal style back to the shore. He placed her down on her feet, but she was shaking. The wind was starting to pick up, Hitsugaya didn't want her to catch a cold, so he looked for any shelter close by. He spotted a lighthouse near the further end from them. He looked down at Hinamori and picked her up, she understood by holding tightly onto his cloak and buried her head into his wet haori. Hitsugaya used shunpo so they were at the lighthouse no less than 1 minute. The lighthouse was dark, dirty, and stuffy with a long staircase that led to a small room near the main light. Hitsugaya flicked on the lights, the bottom portion of the place had a clean wooden floor, but with the lights of the moonlight made it seem like it was a haunted house. Hitsugaya then clicked another light switch, which then turned off the path lights of the beach outside.

Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand and led her up the staircase, flicking on, and off some light switches that either was for the bottom or top portion. The flight of stairs was extremely long, Hinamori stopped once and leaned over the railing to look down, she squealed and fell back. As she realized how far down a fall would be, Hitsugaya caught her and continued to lead her up hoping she wouldn't lean over the railing when they got to the very top.

When they arrived at the top, to Hinamori's amazement the room was fairly large, with a king or queen size matress. Also added with a desk, few chairs, a lamp, and extra sheets. But to her disappointment no extra dry clothes. She walked to the end of the room, and opened two large doors of a balcony that viewed the ocean, and beach below. The full moon reflected beautifully on the deep blue ocean water. In the far of distant she could see the Rukongai district, if it was daylight then maybe you could barely see Soul Society. To her alarm, she turned around and walked to the desk, on the clock it read 2:13am. It was already the morning, but outside was extremely dark. She turned to Hitsugaya, who responded with a confused expression.

"It's 2:13am. It's already morning." Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya didn't seem so surprised, but responded. "We'll be staying here if you haven't already noticed." He chuckled. Hinamori pouted in response. She looked over at the mattress, she realized in major embarrassment that she would have to sleep in the same bed with Hitsugaya. But there would be enough room for them to sleep apart. Hinamori went back to the balcony and stepped outside. Hitsugaya didn't know that there was a balcony there but maybe a staircase, when he saw Hinamori jump down, he thought she was going to jump off. To his alarm to ran to doors, startling Hinamori, she turned but he let out a sigh of relief. The balcony but was bit lower than the doors, so Hitsugaya hopped down to join Hinamori. He snaked his arms around her waist, as she leaned on him, together they gazed at the scenery.

For a moment of silence, Hinamori sneezed again. Hitsugaya sighed, he forgot that they were still wet, he turned and jumped back to the room. Hinamori being a little bit shorter than him ever since he grew taller than her had troubles. Hitsugaya reached down and tried to help her up. It was much difficult since Hinamori didn't jump, as he had hoped for but instead tried to climb up with her feet against the wall.

"Hinamori, I need you to jump up a little." Hitsugaya said through a strained voice. Hinamori blushed, but did as she was told. She jumped up but at the same time Hitsugaya was pulling her. They flew back and hit the floor with a "thud" Hinamori had landed on top off him.

"Ite!" Apparently Hinamori hit her head against Hitsugaya's jaw. She closed her eyes and rubbed her head. When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes to find herself straddling Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya apparently was rubbing his jaw, but locked gaze with Hinamori. Hinamori blushed madly and got off of him immediately. She straightened out her robe, and faced away from him. Her heart beating fast, that she had to take a few deep breathes to calm herself.

She finally turned back towards him and said. "Thank-you Hitsugaya-kun."

A long pause happened before them. As confusion hit Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori?" he questioned.But no response came from her. As her hand flew to cover her mouth.

Not finished. Apparently writing the next chapter.


	8. Lust

Comforting Love

Previously: She finally turned back towards him and said. "Thank-you Hitsugaya-kun."

A long pause happened before them. As confusion hit Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori?" he questioned. But no response came from her. As her hand flew to cover her mouth.

Part.8: Game-set-match

"Umm… I meant.." she trailed her sentences, stuttered her words, she didn't even look at him. Hitsugaya's face relaxed, he started towards Hinamori, but to his surprise she moved away from him. "Was she still playing her little game?" he thought. He took another step forward. She shifted towards the door. "Is she planning to run?" They stood still as their eyes burned into one another. Hinamori lowered her gaze, as she stared at the floor, fliddling with her sleeve. "I don't know what.. What should I do?" she thought.

"Hinamori." Hitsugaya whispered her name to get her attention. She continued to look at everything but HIM. He took another step forward, as she took one away.

"I am not going to hurt you. Hinamori." He comforted her. "I just need to know. I need to know if you remember me." Silence followed. He began to get irritated. "Hinamori, Look at me." He said in a smooth tone. He moved two steps closer to her. "Don't" was what escaped Hinamori's lips. She began to shake her head. "Answer me." He said with a strained voice. Hinamori looked up at him.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked. Hitsugaya froze. Then he knew what she was trying to do. He smirked.

"Why did I lie to you?" he repeated the question. "If I am correct you did it first."

"What?" Hinamori hissed. Hitsugaya stared hard at her glaring eyes.

"Yes." He answered simply. "You were the first to lie, not me" He continued. "If I think back, you asked me who I was, even though you knew the truth." He stared with fierce eyes for an answer. "It's the second time." Hinamori's eyes widened. "What?!" she hissed. Her stalling was really starting to irritate him, matter of fact he had enough. All he wanted was her to answer a simple question. "This is the second time you lied to me, why? Because you lied when Aizen faked his death." He looked at her, he knew he had broken through her barriers now. She was frozen. Fist clenched, teeth barred, eyes glaring.

"HOW IS HE PART OF A LIE?!!" she screamed. "What happened then was manipulation." She admitted. "I believed him because I thought it was true, but now it's different." Hitsugaya interrupted "You believed him, believed his lie." That did it. "THAT WAS HIS LIE, NOT MINE!" she shouted back. "WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM, IS NOTHING NOW! HITSUGAYA-KUN! NOTHING!" she began to cry.

"Damn it" Hitsugaya thought. He looked to the floor; she was only 6 steps away from him, but 3 steps away from the door. He shifted his eyes to her face, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I- I didn't know...what I was suppose to do." She choked out the words. "I didn't want you to look for me. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore because of me. Don't you understand? Hitsugaya-kun, I don't need you to protect me anymore." Hitsugaya was about to protest, until Hinamori's gaze flashed to the door, she bolted for it. He got there before her, blocking her way out. In an instant, she stumbled away from him; keeping her distant. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't want me near her, she's keeping her distance from me, and so I can't grab her." Hinamori's posture changed, she was defending herself, and she put her right hand on the hilt of her sword, and put her left hand across her waist. "Move" she ordered. Hitsugaya leaned across the door, and closed his eyes.

"So this is how you wanna play?" she thought. "Two can play at this game, but only one will win." Hitsugaya heard her feet sweep the ground, but when his eyes shot opened she was no longer where she last stood. He clenched his teeth, and scanned the room. He couldn't see the entire mattress at the angle he was at, but he knew the wall that was blocking his view was the closet containing the extra sheets. "She should be against that wall." He straightened his posture, and took one step away from the door. Silence. The next one he took, the floor creaked. He paused. He looked straight ahead at a long; body length mirror across the room from him. He saw his reflection, but that was all he could see, until a little black cloth appeared on the right side of his reflection. He smirked, "Found you Hinamori." he said with an icy tone. In a blink of an eye, she sprinted out from behind the wall and ran straight for him. "Not going to work." But to his surprise she threw a ball of cloth at him. "Damn it!" he tried to trip her, blind sighted but she jumped over his foot, in an instant he got the cloth off his face. At the same time his left arm shot out and twisted it around her waist. She gasped as she was pulled back, and forced across to the right side of Hitsugaya's chest. As Hitsugaya forced her across him, in a swift movement he pivoted on his right foot, and pinned her to the wall. He loosened his grip on her waist, she was about to run, but he caught her left wrist and pinned it to the wall. He did the same with her right, pinning both her hands on either side of her head. He shifted straight in front of her, trapping her.

Their breathing came in pants, as they burned into each other's eyes. Hinamori shifted her head to her left, so she no longer felt the uncomfortable bump of her bun, and closed her eyes. Meanwhile Hitsugaya examined her, she had no injuries, but she was damp from the ocean water; as he was. He noticed as he went down to her waist, her zanpakutou was missing. His head shot to his left; scanning the room, then he shot his head back to Hinamori, who still had her eyes closed. "Your zanpakutou?" he asked. Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. "In the closet." She turned her head to look at him. "What? I didn't want to hurt you with it." She said in childish tone. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, questioning her. She responded with a devilish smirk.

They stared at one another, as Hitsugaya released his grip on her left wrist and reach behind her head to untie her bun. Her damp hair flowed down like a river of black silk over her shoulders. Her left arm fell limp to her side, as Hitsugaya placed the cloth and rope in her left hand. He released her right wrist, Hinamori twisted her wrist, but she just stared at him, as if she was hypnotized. Lost in each other's gaze, Hitsugaya lifted his right hand and caressed her face, moving down to the back of her neck. Still watching her, she closed her eyes at his soft touch. He twined his fingers in her soft locks of hair. Hinamori re-opened her eyes, slowly moving her left hand, the cloth and rope she once held fell weightlessly. Hitsugaya had caught it in his left hand before it fell to the ground. Hinamori grasped his cold haori; still wet from the ocean, and laid her head on his chest. Hitsugaya slid his right hand down her back to hold her closer, they both closed their eyes.

Hinamori shifted her head once in a while to listen to Hitsugaya's heart beat. She remembered looking at the clock reading 3:34am. "Not a lot of time has passed." She wondered. She lifted her head to look at his aqua colored eyes, she smiled up at him. Without thinking she went up on her toes, and pecked his lips. The kiss didn't last more than 3 seconds before she quickly pulled back; she blinked twice still looking at his startled expression. Her lips went into a tight line as she looked away from him. It had been forever since she lasted remembered kissing him. Her thoughts were interrupted as Hitsugaya captured her lips in the same way she had; a little longer than 3 seconds. She was about to close her eyes but he pulled away. Hinamori bit her lip, and then pouted. Hitsugaya chuckled. Hinamori pecked him on the lips again, but when she was about to retreat, he went down and pecked her. They moved in as one, but Hinamori hesitated before she tip-toed to catch his lips. The kiss was soft, passionate, and comfortable for both of them. They departed for air, but went in for deeper kisses.

Hinamori was aware of them moving because Hitsugaya was pulling her. Hinamori gasped, as Hitsugaya took the advantage, to caress her lip with his tongue before he slipped it into her mouth. The mingling of their tongues sent electric waves through their bodies. Hitsugaya turned Hinamori in a swift movement before they hit the bed causing Hinamori to muffle something since her mouth was pre-occupied. They released the kiss in the process of landing on the bunk, both breath-less and panting. Hitsugaya was leaning over Hinamori with both his hands on either side of her head. "Mou! Why did you flip over?!" Hinamori said trying to catch her breath. "I had troubles walking backwards. And I prefer to be like this, instead of having a head injury." He answered. Hinamori blushed; realizing that fact would have been true, she would be straddling him right now, while having to handle the pain in her head. Hitsugaya of course had better balance then she did. "Hinamori" Hitsugaya interrupted her trail of thoughts. She blinked and stared at him. Hinamori stared into his eyes; telling her something. Her eyes widened as she blushed, she looked away for a split second, and then flashed her gaze back at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes, and nodded. Before pulling him down, she whispered his name.

End of part.8;Not done!!


	9. Changes

Comforting Love

Part 9- Something New

Hinamori awoke, blinking a couple of times, and turned over. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she closed her eyes and thought to herself. Almost abruptly, her eyes flew back open. She slowly turned her eyes to her left on what she was laying on. She didn't move, but with her right hand she brushed her fingers against the soft surface. With a gulp, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. She lifted herself up with her left arm, conspicuously carrying the sheet with her right arm, and covering herself. She slowly re-opened her eyes, with wide eyes she stared down at a bare-chested and sleeping Hitsugaya. Turning her head away, she stared around the room. No doubt about it, there was parts of a shinigami uniform on the end of the bed. Falling back lightly onto the mattress, she looked over at Hitsugaya's sleeping figure.

"He looks so peaceful, and happy." She thought. Pouting and sighing, she sat straight up. Leaning against the backboard of the bed, she couldn't take her eyes of his sleeping figure. With a million thoughts running through her head, she bent her head over his, as her hair fell over her shoulders, she leaned in. Their lips only less than an inch away from each other, she stopped from proceeding further and backed away. Her thoughts started to recollect, as she continued to gaze at him. Sighing once more, she got out of bed. She proceeded to the closet to get a sheet for herself, but they were folded so neatly that she didn't want to refold them. Instead she picked up Hitsugaya's captain cloak and slipped on her sandals. Walking over to the mirror, she examined herself. She began to enjoy herself, as she giggled, and twirled. She never expected a captain's cloak to be so comfortable. She walked over to the balcony, and opened the doors, with a slight squeak; she turned over to make sure Hitsugaya didn't wake up.

"He sure is a deep sleeper." She smiled at that thought. She proceeded as she jumped down to the balcony below. She gazed at the view of the ocean, as the sun began to rise. She closed her eyes at the feeling of the breeze blowing through her hair, and smiled. After a few short moments, she gathered herself up and climbed back up to the room. As she pulled herself up, she was caught by surprise, as Hitsugaya was sitting on the bed staring at her.

"Oh! Morning, Hitsu-.." she stopped mid-sentence as she slowly rose up, but lost her balance and she began to fall backwards. With a sudden rush, she was caught by the wrist, and was getting pulled forward. She got pulled into Hitsugaya's chest, as he hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya's question got her attention. She paused for a bit, and then she buried her face into his chest, and gave a slight nod. A long pause past between the two, but as Hinamori moved her head, Hitsugaya pulled back to look at her face. On the other hand, Hinamori out of nowhere started to panic, but she didn't know why. Instead she stayed still, Hitsugaya didn't seem to notice her sudden change in emotions, as he cupped her chin and slowly turned her head towards him. Hinamori tried not to have eye contact with him, as her head was turning. She moved her right hand over her fast beating heart, and clutched the fabric there. She knew he was looking at her, but she looked to her left, the right, downwards, then she slowly brought her gaze upwards, as she was staring past his chest, and collar bone. She gulped before fully lifting her gaze to his eyes, she felt a wave of shock go through her body as she stared into his aqua colored eyes. His eyes were full of meaning, warmth, and love just for her. She started to feel faint, as her heart calmed down. Her eyes widened as she felt him caress her cheek with his thumb. She blushed at the sudden feeling through her body. She closed her eyes at his touch; she placed her hand over his, as she re-opened her eyes, she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, as he took her other hand in his. Breaking eye contact for just a split second, Hitsugaya turned his head and kissed her palm. Returning to their trance, the two entwined fingers, and leaned in for a morning kiss.

To Hinamori's dismay, the kiss didn't last for as long as she wanted it to. She pouted at him; Hitsugaya smirked, and rested his forehead against hers.

"By the way, good morning to you too." Hitsugaya finally responding to her. Hinamori only giggled and said "Thank you." The two pulled away from each other, but Hinamori quickly tip-toed and pecked him on the lips. Hinamori was about to walk away to retrieve her uniform, but was caught by the arm. She turned towards Hitsugaya, who said "By the way, I also want by cloak back." He smirked. To Hinamori's realization, Hitsugaya was already half dressed, he just need his coat, and captains cloak. To her embarrassment she enclosed the cloak tighter. Then she turned around to quickly pick up her uniform. She walked back over to Hitsugaya and gave him his coat. He put his hand out, and said "My cloak." Hinamori turned a deep shade of red, and said "I still need it so just let me change first, then you can have it!" Hitsugaya eyed her, and then gave her an evil smirk. Hinamori glared back, and added "Alone." To Hinamori's expect, Hitsugaya didn't move. So Hinamori complained "Mou! Hitsugaya-kun! Please just for a little while leave the room!" Hitsugaya frowned. "Oi!, it's Hitsugaya-taichou! And just hurry up!" Hinamori reddened more. "Go outside!" Hitsugaya sighed.

Hinamori frowned "Fine, then turn around!" For once, Hitsugaya didn't respond back. Hinamori crossed her arms, Hitsugaya knew that she would just complain more. So he obeyed. Hinamori made sure Hitsugaya didn't turn around so she slipped on her hakama, as she watched him. Hitsugaya began to get impatient, as Hinamori heard the slightest tapping of his foot against the ground. Hinamori only giggled and smiled. Hitsugaya began to turn around. "Don't!" Hinamori screamed. Hitsugaya stopped then rotated back. Hitsugaya felt his cloak land on him. He turned around to find himself towards Hinamori's back. Apparently she was not finished changing, she was having troubles finding her uniform while having her back towards him. Hitsugaya walked over and placed her coat on her shoulders. Hinamori froze in place. Hitsugaya blushed and turned his head. "Don't worry, I am not looking." He helped her slip on her uniform, also tempting not to stare.

"Took you long enough." He complained. Hinamori only frowned at him, and cross her arms. "Well I wouldn't have had to take that long, if someone listened." Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. Hinamori explained to him. "My uniform was by you." She walked passed him and sat at the desk. She picked up her ribbon and proceeded to tie her hair but Hitsugaya came up from behind her and took it out. "Mou! What are you doing?!" Hinamori turned around, to see Hitsugaya threading the ribbon through his fingers. "I prefer you that way." he smirked. Hinamori reached for the ribbon but Hitsugaya backed away. Hitsugaya seemed to be enjoying this. Hinamori got out of her seat, and walked to him. She extended her hand out, "Give it to me." Hitsugaya noticed her impatience, but he didn't obey. Hinamori reached for it once more, but Hitsugaya was too quick for her. He lifted it over his head, but then he flicked it to the bed. Not saying anything to him, Hinamori went to retrieve it. Hitsugaya sighed, as Hinamori went to pick it up, he stopped her by placing his hand on her. She didn't turn to look at him.

"I am sorry, Hinamori" he whispered. Hinamori was silent and made no movement. He placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him. To his surprise, she was smiling, then she was laughing. Hitsugaya frowned. "What's so funny!" Hinamori kept on laughing. "You actually fell for it!" she giggled. Hitsugaya glared. "Well, sorry if you were over reacting!" Hinamori stopped laughing. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, I am sorry." Hitsugaya apologizing once more, "but that wasn't funny." Hinamori place both her hands on each side of his face, and stared into his eyes. "You know I would never want to make you angry, and don't you ever apologize to me for something that wasn't your fault." Hinamori wrapped her arms around him. "I am sorry." Hitsugaya only scoffed. "Now you're apologizing?" Hinamori looked up at him. "What else am I suppose to do?" Hitsugaya replied. "Not apologize."

Hinamori only stared at him in disbelief. "Fine." To Hitsugaya's surprise Hinamori tip-toed and kissed him. Hitsugaya made the kiss last longer by wrapping his arm around her waist. He felt her smile against his lip, with his free hand, he twined his fingers in her loose hair, and then he began to slide it down her back. Hinamori stopped him from processing further and grabbed his hand; parting their lips. "Not today." She said. Hitsugaya only frowned. "Last night, you didn't complain." Hinamori opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and turned towards the bed.

"What do you want to do today?" Hinamori asked. She lifted her head to look at Hitsugaya. He thought for a second, "well for a start we could do a little bit of a change." Hinamori blinked a few times. Hitsugaya reached out and traced a pattern up her arm. "You could leave your hair down today." Hinamori frowned. Hitsugaya leaned over her as she laid back on the bed, he ran his nose up her neck, also planting soft kisses, he stopped at her ear and whispered "Just today, for me."


	10. 3 simple words

Comforting Love

Part 10- Forever.

As Hitsugaya and Hinamori headed back to Soul Society, they didn't know what to expect, or what to do. Hitsugaya seemed a little too over confident on the whole "surprising news" for them. On the other hand, Hinamori secretly wanted to hurl out all the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach. She couldn't understand how her now future boyfriend could be soon calm.

"I don't get it, why can't we just keep our relationship a secret?" she asked.

"Well, they're bound to find out sometime soon as we're always going to be together more often than we're supposed to be." He answered back.

The sun was almost fully risen when they both arrived in the district of Soul Society. People were already given them confused looks as they passed by, hand in hand. Hinamori was too distracted about what was happening around her, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was being led to. She stopped dead in her tracks, making Hitsugaya jolt back to her.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" he stared back at her. Hinamori didn't say anything because all she wanted was to be anywhere, but here. Hitsugaya shook her hand. Hinamori looked up at him with a painful and sad expression.

"I am not ready to go back to the fifth division." She whispered. Without a response, Hitsugaya pivoted and tugged Hinamori along after him. With one last glance at her, he didn't dare to say anything until later. The walk back to then tenth division seemed to have taken forever, they stopped at the office door. Hitsugaya told Hinamori to wait for a moment with out a word from her; he kissed her hand, and opened the door. He found Matsumoto for once was doing her assigned duties. Matsumoto didn't seemed surprised to see her captain after 3 long days.

"I came to check in." Hitsugaya affirmed. Matsumoto just nodded, and began to organize the papers. "You're probably wondering..."

"You don't have to explain it to me taichou, Unohana-taichou told me that you were with Hinamori. It's fine." At times like these Matsumoto was the most supportive of his concerns for Hinamori because she understood everything he felt without having to say it in words. "Thank you, Matsumoto." With a nod of acceptance, Matsumoto stood up and gave Hitsugaya a pile of papers. "Could you deliver these? I can finish up the remaining ones." Hitsugaya was actually speechless, for being gone for a couple of days, so many things changed. As he was about to turn around, and leave, Matsumoto blurted out "I am sorry to say this, but you do know that she won't ever forget him, no matter how hard we try." Hitsugaya froze in his tracks; he set down the papers, and ran to the door. He flung it open, but he stared down an empty corridor. Hiding the strain in his voice and without looking at Matsumoto he said "I am going for a walk." He shut the door before Matsumoto was able to say "I am sorry…"

Hitsugaya wasn't able to trace down any of Hinamori's Reiatsu. Hitsugaya sighed, "I guess I am going to have to do this the hard way." He set off to the places where he thought Hinamori would be. After several locations, Hinamori was seen no where, by him or anyone that happened to pass by. He headed back to his office after night hit. "Hinamori…"

As he was heading to his office, he saw a figure by the fountain beside his headquarters. He couldn't quite see the figure because of the darkness, but the moonlight outlined the figure, for him he could recognize that person anywhere. He jumped over the railing and ran towards the fountain; he stopped a few steps away from her. She smiled, "Took you long enough."

Hinamori glided her fingers along the surface of the water, making the reflection of the moon ripple. Hitsugaya found it was safe enough for him to take the remaining steps towards her, as he did she curled into a ball keeping her gaze at the bushes in front of her. Hitsugaya sat less than 5 inches away from her, not wanting her to move. He stared at her back, as she kept staring ahead.

Hitsugaya was getting impatient and decided to discuss things that were kept sealed between them for too long. Even if he regretted it, he had to open Hinamori's eyes to the truth. "Hinamori…" he was interrupted by her "Don't." she rested her head on her legs. Hitsugaya didn't care what she said at the moment. "Hinamori listen, you can't keep hiding away from this, and you know that in order to save both worlds, we have to kill." He didn't want to say the name, but Hitsugaya knew Hinamori understood because she flinched, and tightened her hold on her legs. Hitsugaya continued, "All I am asking is for you to accept the truth that he's no longer coming back and…" Hitsugaya knew that he would hate himself for saying this "and just forget him." Hinamori threw her head up, and turned around to face him. "Is this all you think about?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Hitsugaya didn't respond back. "It's true that I won't be able to forget him, but…"

"He's a trader, Hinamori." Hitsugaya whispered cutting her off. Hinamori jumped up. "You don't get what I am saying!" she screamed. "It's not what you think!" Hitsugaya hissed "Stop denying it. I can tell from your reactions." Hinamori glared back at him. She stepped off the edge of the fountain, and said "You know what, forget it. I obviously wasted my time believing in you." Hitsugaya was in front of her in an instant. "You're not going anywhere, we're not finished." He growled. Hinamori flicked her head away from his gaze, but Hitsugaya grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" she screamed while trying to struggle out of his grasp. "Hinamori listen!" Hitsugaya yelled. She shook her head furiously. "No! You listen, this isn't about him, it's about YOU!" she yelled back. Hitsugaya's words were caught in the back of his throat. Hinamori's lower lip was quivering and the next thing she knew her vision was blurry. With her free hand she wiped her eyes. "I won't cry I can't" she said to herself. Hitsugaya let go of her now red wrist. Hinamori controlled her tears, but she couldn't control herself from shaking. She kept her gaze on the ground. She wasn't aware of Hitsugaya's movements. Hitsugaya spoke with a choked voice "If it's me, then I guess it's over." Hinamori snapped her head up and looked at him with wide eyes. But Hitsugaya wasn't able to see the tears fly from her eyes, as he was turning away from her. "What? No." she whispered. Hitsugaya didn't notice her speak, as he was beginning to walk away from her. She didn't notice her legs gave out, until her hands got in contact with cement floor flinching at the slightest pain on her palms. Hinamori began to sob uncontrollably, but she didn't notice or see the figure in front of her as her eyes were blinded with tears. The next thing she knew was someone grabbing her arms and she was being pulled forward, but she pulled back. Hinamori stared into his aqua eyes as she couldn't stop crying. Hitsugaya's face had the most painful expression, but he slowly rose to stand up.

Hinamori clenched her scratched hands, as she choked back a sob. Then she rose and threw herself forward. Hitsugaya was surprised by her action, that he was stunned for a moment, and then he was wrapping his arms around her waist. But Hinamori pulled away and looked at him; she was still tearing, and sobbing uncontrollably which would soon turn to hiccups. She tried to speak, but it turned into a whimper. She reached towards him for support; he caught her arms, as he continued to look down at her. Hinamori took a deep breath, before she tried to speak again. "That…That's not what I…what I… meant." She said through a croaked voice. Hitsugaya began to speak but he was stopped by Hinamori's finger on his lips. She shook her head, and wiped her eyes. "I…I…lo… love…" she took another deep breath before she screamed; "I love you so much!" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss was hard, but passionate. They broke apart both panting hard. Hinamori's last tear slid down her cheek, but Hitsugaya placed his hand on her cheek and wiped it away. Hitsugaya began to say something while catching his breath at the same time; "I love you too." Hinamori held back her sob, as Hitsugaya pulled her and kissed her just as hard as she did before. He then hugged her to him so tightly that she gasped. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you the first time you told me back then, but I want you to know that I will love you always and forever." He whispered. "Somehow I think I always knew." She admitted.

The End


End file.
